1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mechanical locks for holding the overlapping flaps of a wrap-around carrier in place. More particularly, it relates to a secondary male locking panel and a secondary female locking panel. After the secondary male lock is inserted into the secondary female opening, a female door flap leans against the male lock holding it in a vertical position to prevent the lock from disengaging.
2. Prior Art
When fabricating a carrier from a paperboard blank, opposite ends of the blank are conventionally attached to each other by glue or by a mechanical lock to form the bottom panel of the carrier. In the case of a wrap-around carrier, flaps located on the ends of the blank typically are overlapped and engaged with one another by mechanical locks formed in the flaps to form the bottom panel of the carrier. Since the bottom panel must maintain its integrity throughout the use of the carrier, it is essential that the locking system be capable of supporting the weight of the packaged articles, and remain engaged during shipping and handling of the constructed carrier.
One approach to provide such a stable mechanical lock assembly utilizes primary and secondary locks. The primary locks connect the ends of the carrier together via the flaps, while the secondary locks function to maintain the engaged flaps in place in order to provide a xe2x80x9cbackupxe2x80x9d locking system to prevent the primary locks from separating.
It would be advantageous to provide a mechanical locking system that has a method for holding the secondary male tab in a vertical position when locked. This would prevent the secondary locks from disengaging, which could result in the lock panels stretching apart from each other. The present invention provides such a locking system that holds the secondary male tab in the vertical position when locked.
Briefly described, in a preferred form, it is an object of the present invention to provide a secondary lock system that is more secure and does not become accidentally unlocked resulting in the carrier becoming opened discharging the bottles contained therein.
The object of this invention is achieved by providing both primary and secondary lock systems. The primary lock system secures the carrier around the bottles. The secondary system ensures that the primary locks do not become unlocked. The secondary lock system has a male lock that is inserted into the female opening and held in the vertical position in the carrier by a flap in the female lock system. An arcuate tab on this flap aids in holding the secondary male lock in the vertical position.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading the following specification in conjunction with the accompanying drawing figures.